How It Should Have Ended
by hollytiger
Summary: How JKR should have ended DH. Spoilers beware. Dedicated to my Auror Sibs on   Rated PG13 or T depending where you are reading this…


How It Should have Ended

By

Hollytiger

_Disclaimer: You know the drill, I am NOT JK!_

_Summary: How JKR should have ended DH. Spoilers beware. _

_Dedicated to my Auror Sibs on Rated PG-13 or T depending where you are reading this…_

Harry's eyes shot open. He had the worst dream. He and Hermione had married Ginny and Ron respectively. The thought of it made him sick to his stomach.

"What a nightmare," moaned Harry. A small ray of sunlight shone through his window and he groaned, burying his head back into his pillow. He groaned again when Hermione landed on top of him.

"Good morning Mr. Potter," she whispered as she leaned down and nibbled his ear. Harry moaned and then turned himself to face his wife and pull her in a kiss.

"Good morning Mrs. Potter," replied Harry huskily. Hermione squealed as he grabbed her and rolled over so that he was on top of her.

"Harry! The children are up! They can hear us!"

"I don't care," replied Harry. "I just had the worst nightmare and I want to make love to my wife to get it out of my head."

"Oh Harry, was it Voldemort?" asked Hermione.

"No, worse. We each married Ginny and Ron respectively."

"What?!" cried Hermione. "OH, that IS a nightmare!:

"What do you say we get ready?" asked Harry stealing one last kiss from his wife before getting out of bed. "The girls will probably be popping in any moment.

Sure enough, six pops were heard a few minutes later as Harry and Hermione walked downstairs and were instantly greeted by six of their eight oldest daughters, all who had come home for the holidays.

"Hi Mum, Hi Dad, Happy Christmas," said their oldest daughter Holly as she hugged them and handed Hermione a box of pumpkin pies and a casserole. Her long brown hair flowed down her back, the one or two purple streaks sticking out like a sore thumb. Holly was conceived in Godric's Hallow on Christmas Eve, after Harry and Hermione had been caught in a closet in an abandoned cottage the owners more than likely had left to escape Voldemort before they could celebrate, when they were followed at the cemetery by a couple death eaters.

Since they were caught in a broomcloset on Christmas, mistletoe and holly above them, Hermione had picked Holly as the name for their first daughter. Holly was now 23, and fresh out of the Auror Academy. Her best friend and fellow Gryffindor James had also joined the program and a couple months into the program. Holly gathered up her Gryffindor courage and asked him out on a date. They had now been dating for 4 years and it wouldn't be long before they got married.

"Hi love, these look fantastic! Where's Jimmy?" asked Hermione as she set the box of food on the counter.

"He had to run an errand, he should be here by dinnertime," said Holly as she took off her coat and hung it up. Next to greet Harry and Hermione was their daughter Belle. She was the second oldest and the first Potter of their generation to be sorted into Ravenclaw. Holly had teased her for weeks after they had been sorted. Belle would soon be having a birthday in a six months and hopefully finishing her training at the Auror Academy as well. She had gone to a muggle university the first four years after Hogwarts before starting her training at the Auror Academy and had moved in with Holly and James.

"Hi Mummy, hi Daddy," said Belle, hugging and kissing them. Their other sisters followed suit. First Shannon and then Lauren, their youngest, and then Natalie and Rini followed by Catrina, who had just popped in.

"Hi Mum, Dad, Flor is on her way, she stopped by to invite Andromeda and Teddy over to join us for dinner," said Cat as she hung up her coat too. Holly made a gagging noise while the others groaned or giggled.

It always amazed Harry at how fertile is wife was. They had eight girls within a six year span. All of their eight oldest were nine months apart from the next youngest one. It had scared him that he had eight daughters before his first son. He didn't even think he was going to have a son. Thank god the Potter Genes had kicked in. Harry whooped with joy when they had gone to Hermione's OB/GYN to get an ultrasound done and the doctor had said "Well, either that's a boy, or you have yourselves a three-legged baby." Harry smiled as his son, Remus James Sirius Potter entered from the rose garden with his girlfriend, and Ron's daughter nonetheless, Rosanna Weasley, their faces flushed and their hair covered in snowflakes.

"Oi, Remy, whaddya been doing?" teased Lauren. The girls giggled as Remy turned bright red.

"I TOLD you not to call me that!" he hissed. To his friends, he was know as R.J. but if you called him Remy, Remus, or Hermione's favorite, Moony Prongs Padfoot Potter, you'd better watch out for his bat-bogey hex.

"Remy and Rosie, sitting in a tree," sang Holly. "F-U-C-"

"Holly Kristine!" cried Hermione. Everyone laughed as Remy turned red again and Holly scowled.

"Sorry Mum," she muttered. Four more of their children entered from the upstairs to kisses and hugs from their siblings. Annie was fifteen and in her fifth year, proudly representing Gryffindor. Alexander was in his fourth, and like Belle, was in Ravenclaw. John was in his second year, and to Harry and Hermione's surprise and dismay, had been sorted into Hufflepuff. He was teased by Annie and John for three weeks. Their second youngest was little Michelle, who had come as a surprise just a few weeks before John had turned eight. Their youngest was still up in her nursery. Little Serenity Ann Potter was two weeks old. Hermione still couldn't believe that she had just given birth to her thirteenth child. A cry came from the monitor and Shannon got up from the table.

"I'll get her Mum!" said Shannon and she hurried upstairs past where Mrs. Black's portrait once hung. The portrait had finally fallen off the wall after a two year old Holly and fifteen month old Belle had "accidentally" set her portrait on fire while playing "Patty-cake." The group downstairs began to decorate and as Shannon returned with a calmed down Serenity, Flor had popped into the kitchen with Teddy Lupin.

"Happy Christmas Mum!" said Flor.

"Hi Aunt Hermione," said Teddy. "Grand mum's sorry she can't come for dinner, she's not feeling well."

"That's quite alright Teddy, we know it's a rough time for her," said Hermione, greeting them with hugs. Flor squealed, and headed to Shannon holding Serenity, who was staring at her sister with wide eyes.

"Is this Serenity? Mum she's so pretty! Can I?"

"Of course dear," said Hermione, "I have to finish this stuffing, can you give Serenity her bottle?"

'Sure Mum," said Flor and she conjured a bottle of formula for her baby sister. Flor was the third oldest and had been a year behind Belle and Holly, in the same year as Shannon and Catrina, who had been started early per McGonagall's request. Teddy had grown a crush on Flor her fifth year, and had asked her out on a date. She, of course, had said "Yes," and the two had been inseparable since.

"Rini! Lauren! Belle! Come set the table for twenty-five!" cried Hermione. The three came into the kitchen and waved their wands and dishes and silverware scattered to their spots on the table. Ron and Luna arrived an hour later with Hugo and Ginny and Malfoy arrived with their daughter Molly and son Nick, who were in their sixth and seventh years respectively. Only one person was missing as everyone sat down to dinner: James.

"Holly, where is James? You said he'd be here in time for dinner," said Harry, as he passed the mashed potatoes to Ron.

"I have no idea, he said he had to run to the store and then coming straight here," said Holly as she glanced at her watch that Harry had gotten her for her seventeenth birthday. Sure enough James' hand moved to travel and a pop was heard in the room.

"Happy Christmas all!" said James as he set the box he was holding down and took off his coat. He hung it up and picked the box up again.

"PRESENTS!" squealed Michelle and John.

"That's right! Ho ho ho! Santa has brought the goodies!" said James. He handed everyone but Holly a present and sat down to his dinner.

"Umm, James, did you forget your own girlfriend?" asked Natalie.

"Nope, he gave me mine back at the flat," said Holly as she greeted James with a very passionate kiss. The seven other Potter sisters groaned.

"Too much information," muttered Rini.

"Yeah, and I thought THOSE two were worse!" Shannon replied, pointing to a very cozy Harry and Hermione, who had just sat in his lap. Holly clinked her glass.

"Excuse me all, but James and I have a couple of announcements to make!" said Holly.

"Wait, let me guess!" said Lauren. "You guys are engaged!"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" roared Holly.

"Oh please, it was bound to happen sooner or later!" giggled Belle. "You two ARE shagging each other anyways in that flat!"

James caught a nervous glance at Harry, who had turned red at the sound of Belle saying that James had touched his oldest daughter, in that spot, and suddenly felt the room get warmer as everyone else congratulated them.

"The OTHER thing…" continued Holly, "is, umm, and sorry Daddy, well, I'm pregnant."

There was a shock of silence in the room and all of the girls squealed and hugged James and Holly. Harry's jaw had hit the floor as he watched Hermione cry and hug their daughter. It had finally dawned on him that his first little girl, the result of his one night stand twenty-four years ago with Hermione in that closet, was definitely not his little Princess anymore.

"I too have an announcement!" said Hermione. "Kids, your father and I are having another baby!"

Harry was snapped out of his memory of the night Hermione and him conceived Holly to stare at his wife.

"What?!" he whispered. The other members of the Potter family cheered or groaned, Ron laughed, Luna smiled dreamily and Ginny and Malfoy gave an utter look of disgust.

"I'm pregnant!" said Hermione, smiling. "The baby is due a week before Holly's birthday."

"Honestly!" cried Lauren. "You two are the most fertile couple I have ever known!"

"They're like rabbits!" cried Rini.

"Not MY turn to clean out the closet!" said Natalie.

"I think it's mine," groaned Shannon as she banged her head on the table.

"Mummy, we're both going to have babies together!" cried Holly and the two pregnant women hugged and cried.

"Women!" muttered R.J.

Everyone gathered by the tree an hour later and soon the Weasleys and Malfoys departed. Teddy kissed Flor goodbye before popping back to Andromeda's to check on her, promising Flor he'd be back. Rosie and R.J. said good night in the rose garden and R.J. had come back into the house with a dreamy look on his face. Holly, James, Belle, Rini, Catrina, Shannon, Lauren, Natalie and Flor gathered in the living room while Harry and Hermione put the younger ones to bed and began a rousing game of Wizard's Risk, the wizarding version of the popular Muggle game. After the younger Potters were in bed, Harry and Hermione quietly crept to their "snogging" closet when the nine young adults weren't looking.

"Well Mrs. Potter," said Harry huskily, while sucking on her neck. "I think that this was my best Christmas ever!"

Hermione giggled and caught her husband up in a passionate kiss.

"Me too Mr. Potter. You know, the doctor says it's still okay for us to have sex while I'm pregnant."

"He has told you that with EVERY pregnancy, Love," said Harry as Hermione began to unbutton his shirt.

"I know, but reminders ARE a nice thing, right?" whispered Hermione and Harry grinned.

"In THAT case…" began Harry and they were lost up in each other.

The nine young adults in the living room were torn away from their game by a loud bang and extreme giggling.

"Oh no…" moaned Holly. The eight girls looked at each other.

"Last one left cleans up after them!" cried Natalie and the eight girls vacated the room before James could even blink.

"Damn!" cursed James. "WHY?!"

Holly popped into the room again.

"Happy Christmas love," said Holly as she kissed him. "Welcome to One Big Happy Potter Family!"

And with that she disappeared, leaving James to complain and whine.


End file.
